The present invention relates to a procedure for adjusting and fixing the guide rails of an elevator car and/or counterweight to an elevator shaft.
In the case of a concrete shaft, the guide rails are most commonly fixed by means of rail clamps directly to C-profile rails provided in the shaft walls. In shafts shared by several elevators in a bank, when no partitions are provided, intermediate members are used to which the guide rails are fixed by means of rail clamps. The guide rails can be fixed to the shaft wall by means of sturdy threaded bars welded onto plates fixed to the wall. A structure like this is ill suited for custom processes as it requires several work phases.
Intermediate members are often used in an elevator shaft e.g. to divide the shaft into two or more sections, each section accommodating a separate elevator car running along guide rails fixed to the intermediate members. Intermediate members can also be used in connection with counterweights or to fit an elevator car in an oversized elevator shaft.
Previously known rail fixing methods have the drawbacks that the guide rails are difficult to adjust because of the rigid welded joints used and that the safety aspects relating to installation require a great accuracy on the part of the person performing the welding, who is generally an elevator installer, not a professional welder. In practice, in the fixing of guide rails, allowance has to be made for fairly large tolerances in the elevator shaft and the rail fixing elements in it, resulting in longer installation times. Further problems result from the difficulty of extending power cables to the various welding points in the elevator shaft.